knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kagia
“The rulers of Kagia prefer battle to politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics.” —Sokara to Rubio Regna Kagia (Kingdom of Felia in the Japanese version) is a kingdom in KvD: Legends Awakening, located north of the Halidom of Delyra. Unlike the peace-loving Delyra, Kagia is a militant nation that values strength over all things although they are still firm allies of Delyra. Profile Unlike Kagia's religious neighboring countries, Kagia does not worship any sort of deity. Kagia tends to look down on formalities and diplomacy, valuing physical strength and skill above all else. To Kagia, physical prowess speaks louder than words. Kagia has always had two rulers known as the Rulers since its founding. As of recent times the nation has been run by the two most recent Rulers: Ascald of the East and Hardo of the West. However, despite having two rulers, only one is in true power at a time and can supersede the other. The sovereign Ruler is decided in a grand fighting tournament at Arena Kagia. Every so often, the tournament is held and both Rulers select an individual to be their champion. This champion cannot be a member of that Ruler's family and is generally an outsider that they recognize for their strength and skill. This is to prevent blood feuds. Whichever champion bests the other in the tournament allows their Ruler to be ruler until the next tournament. According to a conversation between Lady Elni and Ascald, brigands originally settled at the region, taking years to make the soil fertile. Kagia's army comprises of mostly physical units. Generally these are Mercenaries, Fighters, Brigands, and Knights. History Much like all nations of the realm, Kagia was founded during a period known as the Spring Wintercress. After the fall of the Titan Hydra Dragon Garuga, one of the jewels for the Arcane Emblem was safeguarded by Kagia; the red jewel, Korolite. According to Hardo, the jewel has been long lost during the passage of time. Shortly before the events of Legends Awakening, Gudora launched attacks against the Kagian border. By masquerading as Delyran soldiers, they had hoped to cause conflict between Kagia and Delyra. The Kagians quickly saw through this ruse, and easily disposed of the Gudorian forces attacking them. Eventually, Sokara and the Shepherds arrived at the Longfort, seeking aid against the Gudorians. However, the commander at the Longfort, Zorkowa, mistook them for more Gudorian soldiers and promptly attacked them. After a long battle, Zorkowa and her guards were defeated, and she apologized for her actions after realizing that the Sokara before her was genuine. At Arena Kagia, Ruler Ascald asked Sokara to help her win the upcoming tournament, which he did. Sokara beat Hardo's champion, allowing Ascald to rule Kagia and she began to help the Delyrans fight the Gudorian Army. After the Delyran-Gudorian War ended, Port Aragary was attacked by a mysterious nation called Fonaxe. Through a very long battle, the Delyrans and Kagians barely managed to hold off the Fonaxi invaders, which prompts the Avatar to invade Fonaxe to stop their invasion. Noble Cities * Aragary * Aprelux Noble Locations * Kidnapper's Keep * Solitary Village * Twin's Hideout * Twin's Turf * The Longfort * Arena Kagia * Dueling Grounds * Ruins of Era * Port Aragary * The Monster Sea Noble People from Kagia * Ascald - The serious East-Khan and Ruling Khan after the events of Chapter 4. * Hardo - The hearty West-Khan and ruling Khan before the events of Chapter 4. * Lansu - A Myrmidon and Hardo's former champion with an aversion for women. * Kelli - A Dancer prodigy with an unfortunate case of stage fright. * Robion - A mature Paladin with a confident strike. * Zorkowa - Guard of the Longfort. Etmology Regna is the plural form of a Latin noun, Regnum, which translates to kingdoms. This is a reference to Regna Kagia's east and west kingdoms headed by the corresponding Rulers. Kagia is a Latin adjective meaning fierce, referencing the nation's warlike nature. Trivia * Some of Kagia's territory encompasses the former Archardos nations: Achardos, Kiaga, and Luprexea. * Kagia is also greek for "Kayak" Category:Locations